Chibis, Chibis, Everywhere
by ThePinkBunniesLeaders
Summary: Chibis have invaded your homes, the newest and coolest toys. Follow our adventure as we collect and deal with our chibis. WARNINGS: hints of yaoi, cursing, and whatever else
1. Chibis

**Hey, not much is happening, I was just too lazy to post our story we've been working on since December. **

**Disclaimer: We no own Naruto, but I, Panda, do own a Gaara jacket! squeels

* * *

**

**Chibis, Chibis, Everywhere**

There they were! The newest and coolest toys on the market. They weren't like the other dolls; these were made of flesh and blood. They had personalities, feelings, and they learned new things. They were the ULTRA-CHIBIS!!!!

Every character from anything you could think of was here. There was Orochimaru and Raistlin and even Jack Sparrow! There were box sets for groups and series, singles, doubles, furniture, clothes, and even food for them. Anything your chibi could ever need! There were the super rare chibis that you could only find in novelty stores like Kimimaro and Hakudoshi. A collector's ultimate dream.

"Hey Shadow, this store kinda scares me. I mean look at that deformed stuffed guinea pig!"

"I like it! It would be pretty with a big bang, un!"

"Shut up Deidara! We're here for the fucking chibis, not to blow things up. Get back in Panda's pocket or you die!"

"Be nice to Dei-chan! He's just excited about having a chibi friend." Panda said as she consoled Deidara as he wimpered about scary witches.

"First, I haven't had my sugar, so I'm pissed off. Second, there aren't any fucking CHIBIS!"

Shadow picks up the deformed stuffed guinea pig and chucks it across the store and nails the fat slobby cashier in the head. Panda, getting bored of watching Shadow's temper tantrum, glances at a dark, dark corner.

"All that is fucking holy it's Gaara!"

Shadow looks up from beating the cashier with a fat Buddha statue she found on the counter.

"What! Where the hell is Gaara! I must have him! Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie!"

Dropping the knocked out cashier, Shadow followed Panda to the area that the Gaara chibi was. Staring at the box holding the (A/N Super Hot! XD) Kazekage, they started hyperventilating, well, Panda was anyway. Shadow was taking the box to the cash register. But, the evil cash register fat monster dude wouldn't let them buy it.

"No! You destroyed my shop and insulted my manliness!"

"If you don't let me buy the chibi, you won't have any manliness to be insulted after I'm done with you!"

Staring in horror at the evil vision formally known as Panda, Deidara hid in Shadow's pocket.

"She's scary when she gets angry."

After forcing the cashier to give them the Gaara chibi for free and giving him anal seepage in the process, Panda and Shadow went on their merry way in happiness.

* * *

"So, what's Gaara's activation code?"

"I don't know, maybe it's Shukaku or sand or something."

"COOKIES!"

After Panda's loud exlamation of the smell of that particular food, Gaara's eyes opened and he was ALIVE!" (A/N yea, lame way to make him wake up, couldn't of anything better)

Squeeling in happiness, Panda leapt upon the Gaara chibi and proceeded to shower him in love. Unable to ignore the absolute cuteness of the brooding sand ninja, Shadow also proceeded to lavish Gaara in gifts. Deidara, not used to being ignored, glared angrily at Gaara and mouthed an evil threat. But Gaara just ignored him and kept brooding in his little corner he had claim as his "emo corner".

"My lovely Gaara needs a room and some clothes."

"Well, let's go to the big super store. They're boung to have the chibi accesories. And if they don't, I will damn them to hell where they will be punished by having their ears chewed off by pepperoni pizzas!"

On their way to the super store, Turtle Soup, Panda ran over a few fire hydrants, a hotdog stand, and a man in a giant cellphone costume. Shadow had a death grip on the door handle, Gaara was just sitting there trying to act like he wasn't phased, and Deidara was jumping up and down on the dashboard in front of the steering wheel squeeling in excitement.

Now since our other stories didn't have that many reviews, we are going to do this. If someone reviews on each chapter and tells us they like it, we will keep updating, but if no one tells us they like the story, we won't update. It's no fun to waste our time for a stroy no one likes. And if you have a request for any chibi, if we like them or know who they are, we will try to put them in.

Thanks for reading and until next time. Ja ne


	2. Orochikun!

Well, we have graduated from high school, onward to college and the real world. We wrote this chapter back inlike February, but I, Panda, am slow and don't like to do much so I didn't type it until today. After this chapter, it's probably just gonna be me writing them since I only talk to Shadow on the phone.

Oh, and a dog that I'm supposed to be feeding while the owners are on vacation bit me. She's a freakin blood hound too, as tall as my elbow. She turned and jumped at me so I put my left arm up so she would grab my stomach or neck and she got a pretty good hold. Thank God she didn't break the skin, but still, I was the only one there and I was afraid she was gonna get me down and really hurt me.

Disclaimer: We no own Naruto or any other anime we will be refering to.

* * *

Arriving at Turtle Soup, Panda and Shadow ran to the toy section. 

"Where are all the chibis!?" Shadow screamed as she sprinted down each aisle, running over workers who were stocking the shelves. (That almost happened to me once. XD I was putting groceries away where I work and a crazy old lady came running with a cart towards me and almost ran me over. Panda)

Ignoring Shadow's rant over where the chibis were, Panda went looking for clothes with a traumatized Gaara. Deidara went with Shadow to look for chibis.

* * *

"Look Gaara, G.I. Joes. This one is animated. It yells battle cries and taunts it's enemies. Gaara? Where'd you go?"

* * *

Meanwhile… 

In another part of town, by Shadow and Panda's house, a giant spider was eating the neighborhood children. That really has nothing to do with the story, so we're going back to Panda and Gaara.

* * *

"Hmmm. Gaara's gone missing, Shadow and Deidara are searching for chibis while terrorizing the workers, and I'm bored. Oh look! Oro-kun!" Panda muttered as she searched the store for clothes for Gaara. On the other side of the store, Shadow's ears perked up at hearing the words 'Oro-kun'. Sprinting through a mob of children chanting 'Pikachu' (A/N Pokemon's gotten big again) and crushing a few of them, Shadow gets to Panda and shoves her out of the way and into the shelves. 

Proceeding to bite and drool on the box that contained Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke, Shadow growled and snarled, unable to obtain the sexy, cute chibi of Orochimaru (A/N chibis can be sexy. _nods knowingly_) Praying to the bishie god, Shadow wept at her inability to open the box. Panda was making sure the workers didn't bother Shadow in her religious moment, hoping she wouldn't attack them in frustration.

Shadow crawled towards Panda, whimpering and holding the box out begging her to open it. As Panda was opening the box, Deidara showed up with Gaara who was dragging several G.I. Joe heads.

"I found him waging war against the battle phrase G.I. Joes, un." Deidara said as he stared at Shadow, who was pulling on Panda's shirt chanting 'Gimme, gimme, gimme'.

"They were taunting me with their 'Attack in the name of Justice' and 'Suffer' calls." Gaara defended while he climbed onto Panda's shoulder showing off his trophies to her.

"Art is a bang, un!"

The head in Gaara's hands exploded, making Panda jerk her head away, forcing her to drop the box and the chibis fell out of it. Shadow flew through the air and snatched the Oro and Kabu chibis into her arms showering them in love and apologies over their ill abuse (even though they weren't activated yet) Heads were exploding from Deidara, Gaara was threatening him for destroying his trophies, Panda was looking for clothes, and Shadow was screaming out random phrases in an attempt to wake the chibis up.

"Sound! Konoha! Revenge! Snake!" screamed Shadow as she choked Orochimaru in frustration. "Try Sasuke-kun" Panda said while putting a shirt against Gaara to see if it would fit him. Orochimaru opened his eyes and squealed, "Where's Sasuke?! Come to me Sasuke! Gimme!"

"Oro-kun!" Shadow squealed in happiness, waking Kabuto with that phrase. Panda started walking away with the clothes for Gaara as he and Deidara followed. As Shadow started walking away, Orochimaru squealed unhappily holding his arms out to the forgotten Sasuke doll.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru cried pointing.

Sighing as she reached down to pick up the Sasuke doll, Shadow wondered why Orochimaru would want something like duck-butt head. But Shadow would do anything to keep her Oro-kun happy. Besides, it'll be fun watching Orochimaru torture, I mean, love on the Sasuke doll.

Well, that's the chapter.

**Tahn: **sorry we didn't add the Sesshy chibi yet, but we already had this chapter wrote. I will add one the next chapter.

**Panda-Chan21: **You think this story is familiar? Well, maybe someone wrote one like this already. If there is one, we didn't copy, at least I didn't know about it.

Please press the pretty button in the bottom right corner, if you do Sasuke gets extra torture, uh love from Orochimaru!


	3. White Sale

**Chapter 3: White Sale**

* * *

"Get in the car!" 

That was how the day started for Panda and Shadow. What troublesome chibis they have. Most of them behave, well, except Gaara. I mean, is it too much trouble to ask for him to quit torturing the G.I. Joes? Why must we have to deal with this!? U-hmm. Anyways, we should get back to the story. Panda and Shadow were driving around aimlessly in their neon-orange car. Yes, it gives people headaches and mental issues when they stare at it too long, but that's their fault. Quit trying to sue us! It was an average day, Panda had already run over a few (24) things and Shadow was waving Orochimaru out the window at people screaming 'He's mine damn you!'

"White sale, chibis associated with white – 50 off.", Kabuto read from a sign as they speed down the highway.

Panda swerved the car in a U-turn screaming about chibis. She hit a bird.

"The bird! I've snuffed out its life before it could fulfill its dream and live to the fullest…" Panda rambled as she cried along with Deidara the evilness of the world.

After Shadow got Panda to pay attention to the road, they arrived at the White Sale. Panda and Shadow walk in with Gaara and Deidara sitting on Panda's shoulders and Orochimaru and Kabuto clinging to Shadow, with Orochimaru dragging the Sasuke doll along. What was the first thing they see you ask? A woman. A woman holding the ultra-rare Kimimaro chibi. The chibi Panda wants, and what Panda wants, Panda gets. As Panda proceeds to maul the woman into giving her the chibi, ensuing a fight in a bin full of chibis, Shadow rummages around in said bin. Yes, Gaara and Deidara did get dragged into the fight with Panda as Orochimaru and Kabuto cheered from the sidelines.

As Shadow was deciding whether to get a Kanna or Inuyasha chibi she noticed a fluffy. Yes, a fluffy. As in the fluffy Sesshomaru carries around with him. Now, you need to know that Shadow is a diehard Sesshy fan. So obviously, she's gotta have the Sesshy chibi. Luckily, no one appeared to fight over the said chibi. But, as she tugged the chibi from the bin, dodging the flailing arms and legs, Shadow felt a tug. So she yanked. And what does she find? A Naraku chibi! Why he's there, I have no clue, unless it's because of the baboon pelt, even though he isn't wearing it.

As Shadow contemplated why there was a string connecting the two chibis, a hand popped out of the bin and a voice could be heard.

"Success!"

Panda burrowed out of the bin, proudly showing off her prize, also dragging along a Neji and Kakashi chibi she found. Shadow and Panda, happy with their findings, proceed to the cashier. Leaving behind Gaara, Deidara, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. (And chicken-butt)

* * *

As they were driving home (they went back to get everybody), everyone was trying to help in activating the new chibis. 

"Oh, oh, I know Neji's! Its caged bird!"

"And I bet Kakashi's is Icha Icha Paradise!"

As the two said chibis were activated, Orochimaru was staring at Sesshy, zoomed in on the fluffy.

Orochimaru stares for about two minutes before he can't hold it in any longer. "Fluffy!" he screams while lunging at the activating Sesshy. Sesshy, freaked cause he wakes up to someone attacking him, throws poor Oro across the car.

"Oro-sama!" screams Kabuto at Orochimaru who had latched himself to Panda's face, also activating Kimi.

As Panda is screaming about blindness and death, still driving, Kabuto and Sesshy are having a tug-of-war for the fluffy, Kimi is screaming for Oro over and over, and Shadow and the rest of the chibis are trying to activate Naraku.

"Shippou, salad, Sesshy, salsa!" Deidara guesses, trying to help in activating Naraku.

"Shikon." Gaara says emotionlessly, waking up Naraku.

"No fair, I was getting to it." Deidara whines.

Sesshy, who had just won the fluffy, crawls into the back seat hoping to get away from the freaks up front. Unfortunately, Naraku has a thing for Sesshy. He starts to chase Sesshy across the back seat, scaring him to death. Sesshy finally hides behind Shadow and peaks around at Naraku. When Naraku sees him, he fake lunges, making Sesshy squeal and hide. Shadow, seeing this display of affection, proceeds into a lecture about yaoi and how it sustains life.

* * *

Aren't you all proud of me? I finally typed the 3rd chapter. Now my hand hurts. -cries- Anyways, we need to ask you to hold on the chibi requests till chapter 4 is up, we still have some chibis to bring in.

Thanks to all who reviewed:

**Panda-Chan21, Armada Starscream's fangirl, dark-emo-gal** (Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are coming next chapter) **yinyanglover, Karui Yumi Kitsune-Hyuga, Devil-Speaker, ****xX.Akatsuki Black Rose.Xx**


End file.
